Where is Kevin
by DancingStar01
Summary: Since her youth, Lindsay is a fan of Kevin Costner. She has never met him. But then, there s a unique opportunity... Pairing: C/L, S/J


Title: Where is Kevin?  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor/ Lindsay, Jack/ Sue  
Rating: 12  
Category: AU, Romance, Humor  
What happens: Since her youth, Lindsay is a fan of Kevin Costner. She has never met him. But then, there´s a unique opportunity...  
Notes: Hope you have a nice summer. I'm glad I started working later on that fateful Friday, otherwise I wouldn´t have had the idea for this story... :-)  
As always, I'm going to have my well-deserved summer break in August. My next story will be published on August 16th, 2014. Take care!

**Where is Kevin?**

In the home of Lindsay and Connor Doyle, the phone rang on a Monday morning almost to death. Lindsay took a moment, until she reached the phone and answered the call.  
"Hi Lindsay," a voice said to her and Lindsay recognized her immediately.  
"Hey Sue. How are you?"  
It took a while until Sue replied. Sue was deaf and when both had phone conversations, a computer program had to display Lindsay's words on a screen.  
"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. What about you? Is the baby here yet?"  
Lindsay looked at her big belly. "No. We are still wanting..." She was pregnant and at home for six weeks. It was making her crazy. Previously, Lindsay had worked for Frisco One, a small TV station. She was the host of a morning show. Her long-time friend Sue worked in the editorial and was always well informed about global events. Lindsay missed her job and her colleagues. Of course Lindsay loved her husband Connor and the baby, but Connor was at work all day and so she was alone.  
"I´m calling you because...", Sue began and Lindsay heard her friend and co-worker biting into a bagel, "Kevin Costner comes over tomorrow for a live interview on our morning show and I wanted to..."  
"WHAT?! Kevin Costner!?", Lindsay shrieked. She had forgotten that Sue wasn´t able to notice this important nuance of her vocal. "I'm a fan of him since my childhood," she said, "Sue, do you think it would be possible that I´m coming, too?"  
"Well, I think the boss won´t mind..."  
"Great! Thank you for telling me that Kevin Costner is coming." She must see him in any case...  
"Never mind, but..."  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" With these words, Lindsay ended the call and almost fled off her home because there were a thousand things she had to do before...

15 years ago, in 1991  
"We are watching Robin Hood now for the tenth time", the 15 - year-old Sue groused. She and her best friend Lindsay were waiting in a queue at the ticket counter of the cinema in the evening. Last week, Kevin Costner´s film Robin Hood was released in theaters and her best friend had now made it, to persuade her watching the movie nine times. "We need to do that," Lindsay said gravely, "I have a feeling you still haven´t understood what the film is about, because there are no subtitles."  
Sue rolled her eyes. "I have understood very well what it is." She knew the story by heart. She would have liked to stay at home now and prepare for her school exams.  
They were close to the ticket counter and Lindsay ordered two movie tickets in the last row and a movie poster. "I can´t give you a movie poster," the ticket seller said, "For the hundredth time!" He meanwhile knew her and she again asked him for a movie poster.  
Lindsay took her movie tickets and walked with Sue to the entrance. "Look who's here!", Lindsay suddenly said.  
"This is Connor," Sue remarked, "What do you want from him?" Sue guessed that Lindsay was secretly in love with Connor.  
"He's here with the head cheerleader..."  
When her friend said this, Lindsay felt caught.  
Sue wondered why Lindsay wasn´t rational: Connor wouldn´t touch the girls even with a barge pole. "And he´s already allowed to drive a car, while both of us are still embellished by our dental brace ...", Sue tried to stop Lindsay: "He won´t even notice us."  
"You will never have a boyfriend if you believe this."  
"Maybe I don´t want that," Sue said. They set out together on the way to the cinema, where they watched Robin Hood for the tenth time. At the end of the movie in the foyer of the cinema, Lindsay cracked a poster from the wall on which Kevin Costner and Morgan Freeman were shown. Lindsay grabbed Sue's hand and pulled her friend as fast as she could with her. At the exit they met the man from the ticket desk-the same guy who didn´t want to give a movie poster to Lindsay.  
"You stole the poster!," Sue cried.  
"So what? It's just a piece of paper."  
At home Lindsay hung this for her incredibly important piece of paper over her bed so she could see Kevin Costner every day. She liked him so much that he should be the last thing she saw in the evening before going to sleep and the first when she woke up in the morning.

14 years ago, in 1992  
One year later, Lindsay and Sue were now 16 years old, both weren´t having braces anymore and they waited at the box office on a Saturday evening. The Bodyguard with Whitney Huston and Kevin Costner was released in cinemas and Lindsay hadn´t watched the film yet because she got a bad grade in school and her mother had given her house arrest. Today, the house arrest was over and she took the time to go to the movies with Sue. Her best friend was hoping she could escape Kevin Costner in this year, but unfortunately it wasn´t like that. Because Lindsay had stolen a Robin Hood movie poster last year, they still were banned from the cinema and therefore Sue and Lindsay had to borrow the car of Lindsays dad to drive to the neighboring town (both had acquired the driver´s license a few weeks ago). There, the cinema wasn´t only larger but also more sophisticated.  
When Sue and Lindsay were waiting at the end of the queue, a group of guys came. It was none other than Connor Doyle and some of his friends.  
Lindsay turned around. Of course they knew each other from school, but Connor was one grade above her, so they usually never talked in school. That would be pretty uncool for Connor...  
"So the rumors are true: You broke up with Sarah Greenwood..."  
"She broke up with me," Connor corrected, "I know you: You're Lindsay from Mrs. Hoover's class." He then turned to the other blonde girl: "And you are Sue Thomas, the girl that can´t hear."  
Sue rolled her eyes and she waited for another stupid comment from the guys: Many of her classmates teased her or called her a numskull. The kids at school had no idea that Sue noticed everything because she mastered lip reading. In this cruel world Lindsay was her only friend.  
"And you're Connor, from Mrs. Beller's class," Lindsay said firmly. She also waited for a further comment from Connor. But it never came.  
"Right," he smiled, "What movie will you watch?"  
"The Bodyguard", Lindsay replied immediately.  
"We´ll watch Wayne's World," said Connors best friend Jack Hudson, "Do you want to come with us?"  
"Thank you, very much," Sue said and Lindsay couldn´t believe that her friend preferred the hollow humor of the guys. So it came that Lindsay was sitting alone in the cinema, munched popcorn and watched Bodyguard alone, while Sue, Jack, Connor and some other guys laugh about on the oblique gags of Mike Myers.  
She was relieved that Sue at least had been waiting for her after the end of her film. "But only because she needs a ride home," Lindsay thought. She found Sue finally, as she sat with Jack and Connor at Burger King and drank milkshakes. The rest of the group had already gone home.  
"Hey Lindsay," Sue beamed all over her face, as Lindsay sat down with them, "Jack and Connor have invited us for next weekend at a Michael Jackson concert."  
"Well, I don´t know ...", Lindsay had planned to spend the next weekend at the movies again.  
"That's fine," Connor said, "My sister gave me the tickets, she works for the concert organizers."  
"Actually, I have plans for the next weekend," Lindsay apologized.  
"What´s it?", Sue asked, "Will you spend the weekend in the cinema and then you watch Bodyguard again?"  
Lindsay felt caught and blushed.  
"Well, your friend likes going to the movies," Jack said.  
"Unfortunately, she has no other hobbies," Sue said. She was fed up with Kevin Costner. "I hate Kevin Costner," Sue cried, "I don´t even like his movies! And I only go with you to the movies because your obsession is to blame that you don´t have other friends! You are neglecting your classmates because of him! You are neglecting school because of him! But let me tell you: He won´t get you a job when school is over and you've missed preparing for your future."  
"That's none of your business!", Lindsay got up and ran out of the restaurant in a hurry.  
"Is everything okay with her?", Connor wanted to know a little worried.  
"She will calm down again." But Sue was wrong, because even a few days later at school Lindsay didn´t talk a word to her. She avoided her in her lunch break and didn´t even sat at the same table. Someday on the sports field Jack asked Sue if she wanted to have lunch with him and his friends and Sue felt honored.  
At the end of the school year Jack was elected prom king and his queen was a girl from his class. He danced though the whole evening with Sue, whom he had invited to the prom. Her mother had sewn a pretty blue dress for this evening.  
Connor had asked Lindsay for decency's sake if she also wanted to come to the prom, but she ignored him. She was glad when Jack and Connor had finished their last year of high school and had gone to college. She knew it was unfair to think this, but she also hoped that Sue and Jack would lose out of sight.  
Her last year in high school was an endless time to Lindsay. She and Sue barely talked to each other. And she had learned from a classmate that Sue was missing her boyfriend, who was visiting a college in California...

I was always on the run, finding out what I was looking for and  
I was always insecure, just until I found  
You, you were always on my mind, you, you're the one I'm living for  
You, you're my everlasting fire, you're my always shining star. ("You" by Ten Sharp)

10 years ago, in 1996  
Lindsay was in the final semester of the University of Berkeley and now she lived for several years in San Francisco. One day, she had even seen Sue in a class about information management, but she hadn´t dared to talk to her former best friend.  
Last year, Kevin Costner's film Waterwold had received some bad reviews. Lindsay had coped with it and she was surprised it was easier than expected.  
One evening, it was Saturday and raining in torrents, Lindsay was alone in the city center. Although she had become much more mature and sensible, she found it was still hard to make friends and so she spent her leisure time alone. At the beginning of her studies, she had lived in a residential community, but she didn´t like her roommates, so she asked her father for a higher pocket money so she could afford her own apartment near the harbor.  
The rain was so strong that she could hardly see where she was walking. She crashed against a raincoat and her blue umbrella flew away in the wind. "Hey," she called, shielded her eyes so she could see anything.  
"Watch your way!", a young man said to her. His coat was soaked within seconds.  
Lindsay knew him. "Connor?"  
He also shielded his eyes from the rain so he could see something. "Lindsay? Lindsay Donner?"  
"Yes, I am," she laughed when they hugged, "My goodness. Connor, I haven´t seen you for a long time...!"  
"Yes, I can´t hardly remember our last meeting," he said, but that was a lie: He remembered very well the day on which he had invited her to his prom and she refused.  
"What are you doing here?", she wanted to know from him.  
"I'm studying biology at Stanford... What about you?"  
"Journalism in Berkeley," she replied, then she noticed it was still raining pretty hard, "Let´s drink a cup of coffee, will you?"  
They ran as fast as they could to the little Corner Bistro at the end of the road. At the entrance they took off their wet coats and sat down at an empty table by the window. It was late and in the bistro wasn´t much going on.  
Lindsay hadn´t known Connor also lived in San Francisco and she had never seen him in the past four years. It was good to see a familiar face once again. She told him about her classes at the university, Connor told he participated in the Overseas Studies Program and returned from Tokyo three days ago. Lindsay reported that Sue also studied at Berkeley. "Is it true that she and Jack broke up?" , she then wanted to know about Connor.  
"Why are you asking me that?", he stirred the sugar into his coffee.  
"We are no longer friends," she admitted, almost a little bit ashamed, "Since we were arguing at Burger King four years ago, we haven´t had a single, serious conversation." She heard Connor taking a deep breath.  
"Jack and Sue broke up one year ago," he explained, "Sue has argued they had lost out of sight and she wanted that Jack come to her to Berkeley. He has refused..." Both universities were less than a hundred miles apart and Lindsay couldn´t understand why Jack didn´t compromise.  
"After Sue broke up with him, Jack was pretty devastated."  
"I understand that. How is Jack now?"  
"He´s doing fine. He's in Berlin. We write emails every now and then..."  
Lindsay nodded. When she´d meet Sue on campus the next time, she would tell her what Jack was doing. She didn´t know if Sue was interested at all.  
Connor and Lindsay stayed in the bistro until closing time at midnight. When they put on their wet coats again, at least it had stopped raining outside. Connor offered her anyway, to take her home and Lindsay gladly accepted the offer.  
"Sue was right," she said during the trip to him.  
"With what?"  
"The fact that I would eventually end up unhappy and lonely if I don´t wake up. She then told me that Kevin Costner wouldn´t get me a job..."  
"Well, she was your friend and tried to shake you awake," Connor had to stop his car at an intersection, "I am convinced she will forgive you if you talk to her."  
Lindsay nodded silently and when they reached her apartment, they said goodbye. She told him it was nice to see a familiar face again. Before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek to thank him he had cheered her up a bit and acted as her suggestion box.  
The following Monday, Lindsay waited outside the building, where Sues class took place. After class, she invited Sue for a coffee in the campus restaurant. Sue didn´t have time but during their long conversation, Lindsay apologized to her and said she had been completely right time at Burger King. In the evening they ended their long conversation and both were relieved they were finally friends again.

5 years ago, in 2001  
Lindsay and Sue had both applied at a San Francisco TV - station and had been hired immediately. Sue worked in the editorial and made contributions for the Daily News, while Lindsay was in front of the camera as a host. Last year they had live- interviewed Peirce Brosnan and it was one of the most exciting moments in their careers. Since Lindsay and Connor had met five years ago in the small bistro, they became good friends. As it turned out, Connor remained in San Francisco after completing his studies and he had found a job at a computer company. Lindsay was less proud that she and Connor were ended up in bed together one year ago, but this little slip seemed to be good for her. And their slip seemed to be a solid thing, because Connor had asked her if they would move together.  
Connor had invited them to his birthday party and they were celebrating at a restaurant near the bay. "Lindsay, there´s a couple ate the door named Andrew and Sally Jonson. They say, they know Connor since College…", Sue reported who was responsible for the guest list. Lindsay turned around to Connor: "Honey, do we know them?", she asked but didn´t receive and answer.  
Sue almost choked her drink, when she recognized one of the guests.  
"This is Jack," she coughed, "Didn´t you say he moved to Berlin?"  
"That was five years ago!", Lindsay defended herself.  
"Don´t tell me your boyfriend knew nothing about it!", Sue was convinced Connor hadn´t told them that Jack was in town again... And that he had invited him to his birthday party.  
"Hey, that's Connor's party. He has planned this by himself...", Lindsay solemnly lifted her hand and when Jack moved in their direction, she drained her glass of martini with a sip and let Sue alone.  
"Hi Sue," Jack said.  
"Hey... How ... Um, how are you?" This was difficult.  
"Fine... Thank you..."  
"Lindsay told me you live in Berlin..."  
"No, I have studied there for a year. This was an exchange program after that I´ve been in Australia. Now I'm back in San Francisco, "Jack told and Sue nodded, "I am also looking for an apartment ... What about you? Do you live here?" He had a thousand questions.  
"I live here. Lindsay and I work at Frisco One, a TV station..."  
"I know that. Lindsay is the host of the weather report."  
"Yes, but... We both have recently completed an internship at NBC in New York and we´ll be advanced soon." Inwardly Sue asked herself why she told him at all. Then she added she was the person who wrote Lindsay's text and cut the news posts. She had no idea what she should tell him. Finally, Jack asked her if she had come with someone to the party and Sue shook her head.  
"That's very good," he said, "I´m without accompaniment tonight, too."  
She knew exactly what he was saying. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." She still had a guilty conscience because she broke up with him back then. He was a nice guy and he didn´t deserve this.  
"I will behave," Jack promised.  
Lindsay watched her friend from another table and smiled. She had lied to Sue previously because she knew very well that Jack was back in town and she had asked Connor to invite Jack to his birthday party, even though he hadn´t seen his old friend for years.

In 2006, Today  
In the evening when Lindsay came home, there was a light in her and Connor's apartment. She put down her purse and a plastic bag and made her way to the room at the end of the hallway. There, Connor was busy painting the walls. "Hey love," he greeted her.  
"Hey," Lindsay entered the room, "I see you've started to paint the nursery room."  
"Yes, I took off the afternoon," he said as he painted the wall in vanilla yellow, "Where have you been?"  
As she could see he had even managed to repaint a part of the corridor. As they had planned...  
"I was shopping ... I needed some new clothes," she was nervous when she asked Connor an important question: "Can you take the day off tomorrow and accompany me to the station?" The calculated date of delivery of her baby was in the next week and she could no longer drive a car by herself. And because Sue couldn´t pick her up, she had to ask someone else.  
"I think, it´s okay..."  
"Fine," she smiled.  
"What´s so important there?"  
"Oh, nothing ...", Lindsay replied, "Kevin Costner's live guest at the morning show... That's why we have to leave pretty early."  
"Kevin Costner?", he repeated, "Are you serious? I thought..."  
"Yes, I know what you're thinking. But I have been a fan for a long time and I want to meet him, shake his hand and I´m over." Internally she added she hated the fact she couldn´t interview Kevin Costner in person. Instead, her successor could talk to him... If she wasn´t pregnant...! Then she remembered such thoughts weren´t fair to Connor. She was in love with him since six years after they ended up in bed after this boozy party night, but maybe she loved him since many, many years. Connor was always by her side and that she thought like this about her first baby, wasn´t right.  
"I'll never have shown you where I work," it occurred to her then, "Come on, this will be a funny day."

The alarm woke them the next morning at 3:00 a.m. and Lindsay jumped out of bed. Connor grabbed for the alarm when he saw the time on the display. He couldn´t understand how some people could work so early. When Lindsay wasn´t on maternity, she had gotten up every morning from Monday to Friday at 3:00 a.m. After she had arrived at the station, she was for nearly two hours at the Make up department before "Good Morning, Frisco!" was on air on Frisco One.  
She put on the clothes she had bought yesterday. She didn´t find something nice but a black-and-white-striped Longsleve and she was disappointed there was nothing better in the Pregnant Department. She remembered that Connor still thought she was very pretty and immediately she smiled. "Come on," she then said to her husband, "We have breakfast and then we drive to the station."  
Connor thought it was hard to get up so early. When Lindsay had suggested yesterday he should take the day off, he had actually thought about sleeping. Tired, he tortured himself out of bed, got dressed in the bathroom and then shuffled into the kitchen. There, Lindsay already ate a bowl of cereal. "Would you like something?", she asked.  
"I want to go back to bed," he complained. He had never understood why Lindsay accepted these torments for the breakfast television in the morning. She didn´t even earn much money...!  
"It's just one day. You'll survive", she promised him.  
At 3:38 a.m. they left the house. It took twenty minutes by car to reach the TV station, although Connor bought one coffee to go and the streets were free. So early in the morning were only a few buses and taxis and even fewer cars on the road.  
When Connor locked his car in the parking lot of Frisco One, Lindsay noticed the cars of some colleagues and she realized how excited she was.  
Finally they entered the building, which housed the studio. First, they had to pass a security guard, but he recognized Lindsay. Then they went to the canteen, where Connor already indulged the third cup of coffee. He really wasn´t a morning person...  
"And here it is!", Lindsay said as she walked into the studio a little later, in which the set for the morning show was housed, "Here I am working... Usually. Back there is Steve, our director and he prepares Jinx." Jinx was a French Bulldog and the mascot of the morning show. Actually the dog wasn´t called Jinx, but Emma, but the right Emma had died a year ago and because the audience shouldn´t notice, Emma was unceremoniously replaced quietly by Jinx. The name remained the same. After Jinx had then replaced the right Emma, the team had made a report about yoga for breakfast TV. Lindsay wasn´t pregnant back then and had agreed to an exercise with a famous fitness trainer. In the live test, while Lindsay was in the down-Facing Dog, Jinx bite in her foot. In front of the eyes of the whole city Lindsay tipped over on her yoga mat and landed on the floor like a helpless turtle.  
"Promise me we don´t call the baby Kevin, if it's a boy," Connor asked his wife.  
"What?", Lindsay looked at him blankly. How did he come to this? Well, they had no idea whether the baby would be a boy or girl because they wanted to be surprised, but...  
"This place changes you," he remarked, "I haven´t seen you so happy in the last few weeks."  
"Connor, I'm satisfied. Yes, I´m a little bit bored at home, but that will change when our baby is born, "she grabbed his hand," I´m really looking forward to the baby ... And I love you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," she smiled and wanted to kiss him, as a set decorator dragged over a new, green cabinet for the lounge in the breakfast TV and asked them to be careful.  
"Come, I'll show you the control room," Lindsay suggested. She had seen that Sue's car was already outside in the parking lot, so her friend had to be at work, too. And she was right: Sue was sitting just in front of a computer in the dark control room and pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Where's Kevin?", She asked, Connor gave his wife a gentle nudge.  
"This is like Home alone," he said and grinned. Lindsay rolled her eyes.  
A man from the Director´s office replied: "His assistant has just reported. He is still in Los Angeles at the airport. He comes later."  
"What do you mean, he comes later?", Sue wanted to know, " Good Morning, Frisco is only on air until 9:00 a.m." Sue tried to calculate when their star guest would arrive and the he had to make it to the Make Up department. If it was necessary she would drag him in front of the camera without make up...!  
"Sue, I think you've visited" the assistant director said and Sue raised her head. Then she turned around and beamed when she saw her friend. Lindsay and Sue hugged and Sue was glad to see Connor again. "Lindsay, I knew you wouldn´t miss Kevin Costner," Sue said.  
"Where is he?", Lindsay asked bluntly. The star should be getting his Make Up.  
"He probably comes later, but if we are unlucky, he will never come: His plane hasn´t left LA yet..."  
Sue suggested that they should wait in the canteen. When she was finished filming the teaser for today with Lindsay's pregnancy substitute, she would also join them.

They waited until 8:30 a.m. then Sue nervously walked into the control room. "Kevin isn´t here yet. Am I right?", She wanted to know, while Connor and Lindsay had followed her.  
"No," an assistant director replied, "His assistant has sent a text message from the plane: They need at least another hour."  
In one hour, the transmission time of the morning show was over. But at least the other guest stars like Heidi Klum and Beyonce had come.  
"So that means Kevin Costner doesn´t come?", Lindsay asked.  
"That means we got up so early for nothing," Connor corrected his wife in thought.  
The young assistant's brow wrinkles. "Why Kevin Costner?", he asked, but then he seemed to understand. "Guys! It´s not Kevin Costner", the assistant said," It's Kevin Bacon."  
They repeated the name in disbelief.  
"He's here to promote this crime series in which his wife plays and he is the director..."  
"We have waited in vain, I can´t believe it," Lindsay sighed.  
"How do you get that it is Kevin Costner?"  
"Sue called me and..."  
The assistant director sighed that Sue hadn´t read the schedule completely.  
"I think we can go home now," Connor said.  
"Yes, I have to take Dixi to the daycare center," Sue said. She was the mother of a small child who was waiting for her. When Sue was at home then, she could catch up some sleep because she also had to get up in the morning at 3:00 a.m.  
"This is no longer necessary," said Lindsay firmly. She saw how Jack came to them with his six months old daughter on the arm and he kissed Sue´s cheek. The little blonde girl fidgeted when Jack handed her to Sue. She hugged her daughter lovingly. "I thought to myself you will stay at work longer today, so I wanted to take Dixi to the daycare center, but we wanted to visit you before," Jack told his wife, then he noticed the mess in the studio of the morning show, "Is it true that Kevin Costner is here today?"  
"You know?", Lindsay asked.  
"Sue told me about it," Jack replied, "That's why I'm here. I thought to myself that I can´t miss the man who has influenced all of our lives in such a way... " Not only in positive senses.  
"There's only one problem," Connor said, "Sue was wrong: It´s not Kevin Costner who´s a guest this morning... but Kevin Bacon."  
And Jack exclaimed an incredulous and yet relieved, "Oh No!"

Fin

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


End file.
